villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shane Doyle
Shane Doyle is a fictional character of the British soap opera Emmerdale who served as the secondary antagonist in 2008. He was portrayed by Paul McEwan. History in 2008 Shane constantly bullied Donna Windsor but was good friends with Ross Kirk. He bullied Donna due to her gender - a woman being in the police force - and also for being married into the Dingle family, who had a prominent criminal record. After much conflict between Shane and Donna, she decides to start a fresh. At a party she tried to start a fresh with Shane, but he misunderstood and made a pass at her. As he tried to force himself upon her she kneed him in the groin and ran to Ross' house, as Ross had seen the assault. After her close shave with Shane, she decided to file a complaint against him, but Shane had guessed what she would do and so he told the Chief Superintendent that Donna had made a pass at him. Donna decided not to go ahead in filing a complaint after discovering that Ross wouldn't back her up. Donna's husband Marlon, after hearing what Shane did, took action by convincing his younger brother Eli to frame Shane as a corrupt officer. Eli gave Ross drugs to plant in Shane's locker, while he would report Shane to the police for possession of drugs. Ross went ahead with the plan and stashed drugs in Shane's locker. Donna found out about the plan and rushed to the station to remove the drugs from Shane's locker. Shane caught her trying to break into his locker. Donna confessed to the plan, and used it as a warning for Shane, who stayed away from Donna and the entire Dingle clan from then on. However, Shane began to notice an intimacy between Ross and Donna, and was convinced that the pair were having an affair. When a police officer came to him looking for Ross at a police comedy night, he became even more suspicious. He knocked on Donna's door claiming to be room service, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard Ross's voice in the room also. Shane began dating Jasmine Thomas, an undercover journalist, who was dating him to get information on his alleged connections to the criminal family The McFarlanes. Shane and Jasmine met at The Woolpack, and later met again when Shane arrived at Jasmine's boyfriend Jake Doland's house, and provokes an attack from Jake, and subsequently arrests him for drunk and disorderly, while Jasmine dumps Jake for thinking that she'd ever cheat on him. Shane asks Jasmine out on a date but she only becomes interest in him when he arrests Danielle Hutch, a girl with ties to The McFarlanes. Shane and Jasmine begin dating and Shane later releases Danielle, stating that he felt sorry for her. Shane and Jasmine eventually sleep together, and Jasmine begins pressuring him for information on The McFarlanes. However, she is taken aback when he gets angry. She then searches her flat and discovers a large sum of cash in his wardrobe. She is then caught by Shane, and it soon transpires that Shane is in league with The McFarlanes, proving him to be a corrupt officer. After learning of Shane's illegal activities, Jasmine attempts to flee his flat. However, he corners her and tries to force himself upon her. Jasmine's friend Debbie Dingle then arrives and knocks Shane unconscious by hitting him over the head with a chair. As Jasmine and Debbie prepare to leave, Shane regains consciousness and tries to assault Debbie. Jasmine picks up a chair leg and promptly beats Shane to death. Shaken by the recent turn of events, Debbie and Jasmine enlist the help of Eli and they dump Shane's body in the lake. Jasmine then uses Shane's credit card to buy a plane ticket out of England, but she begins having nightmares. Legacy In January 2009, Shane's body is found by Victoria Sugden when she falls through the frozen over lake, and his body eventually resurfaces. Ross is initially arrested for his murder but it is Debbie who is wrongly imprisoned. Eventually Jasmine returns and hands herself into the police for Shane's murder. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Category:Emmerdale Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars